The Trouble with Shellshock
The Trouble With Shellshock is the twentieth-second episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers season 1. Synopsis Squatt and Baboo create the monster Shellshock in an attempt to impress Rita Repulsa by destroying the Power Rangers on their own. Jason and Trini must save his friends when they are put under the control of Shellshock's Traffic Light Beams. Plot Squatt spies on the six teens as they play basketball in the park. He and Baboo plan on surprising them with their very own monster. As Rita Repulsa naps at the palace, Baboo and Squatt sneak into Finster's lab. Baboo reveals a clay turtle. Squatt puts objects - a baseball and a bat, a hook, brass knuckles and a tiny cannon - into the monster machine along with the turtle. Out pops Shellshock. The Putties surprise the Rangers on the basketball court, but the fight doesn't last long. Tommy excuses himself for karate practice. Bulk and Skull tease Jason, Kimberly and Zack on the court. It ends with Bulk and Skull colliding with a rolling hot dog cart. Baboo and Squatt hide in the bushes with Shellshock before being spotted. The Rangers morph. Shellshock uses his green light ray on Yellow Ranger. She runs off and can't stop moving. The other four Rangers take on Shellshock, who freezes the Blue, Black and Pink Rangers with his red light ray. Just before Shellshock can use its cannon on them, Red Ranger jumps in the way and shoots the monster with his Blade Blaster. Shellshock disappears with Baboo and Squatt. Goldar tells his comrades that they shouldn't have made a monster without Rita's consent. However, Rita wakes up and is ecstatic over the news of Shellshock. The frozen Rangers are taken to the Command Center. Zordon says that a Deandra Flower can reverse the effects, and has already told Trini to find it at the Mountain of Hope. Rita makes Shellshock a giant and it attacks the city. Red Ranger fights it with his Tyrannosaurus Dinozord but finds the monster to be too much for his zord alone. Eventually the Green Ranger shows up with the Dragonzord, and together with Tyrannosaurus begins to overpower Shellshock. With guidance from the spirit of her Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord, Yellow Ranger finds the Deandra. Shellshock uses his red light to freeze Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord, however before he can finish them Trini arrives and sprinkles the Deandra pollen on top of the giant Shellshock. The other Rangers and the zords are released from the ray's effect. Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord then finish off Shellshock. At the Moon Palace Rita berates Squatt and Baboo for their monster's failure and vows to get the rangers, but ends up suffering a headache again. The six have another basketball game. Billy wows everyone with a slam dunk in a one on one match with Zack. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Jason Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *David Fielding as Zordon *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (Zyuranger Footage) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (American Footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Richard Epcar as Shellshock (voice) *Shiro Izumi as Burai (Zyuranger Footage; see "Errors") Notes *If one does not count letter count, this episode has the longest title of any episode in Season 1. If one counts letter number however, the episode with the longest title is "Plague of the Mantis." **This discounts the "Green With Evil" episodes as they did not have the longest titles and thier alternative names such as "Out of Control" are fanbased and do not originate from the shoow whilst multi-parters do not count (unless the full length of the title amounts to it). For example,. "Return Of An Old Friend" has the longest name for an episode in Season 1 whereas "Green With Evil-part I" has the longest with the "part X" added on. *First time since Rita has said her iconic line "make my monster grow" as every other episode has either had a different phrasing or her saying "make my Goldar" grow. *This is the first episode where Tommy fights alongside the other Rangers, but he didn't face Shellshock himself (without a zord). *This is the only instance where Dragonzord finished off a monster, albeit with the help of the Tyrannosaurus ground breath attack. **Dragonzord also used a double barrage of missiles from both hands, something that would never be seen again. *Shellshock's traffic light had the power to freeze someone (red "stop" beam) or force them to be constantly moving (green "go" beam), but the yellow light is never used, so it's unknown if or what it had any special powers. **The reason that neither MMPR nor Zyuranger ended up using it is presumably because, unlike the green or red lights, the real yellow traffic light colour acts as only an intermediary between the two and acts as a warning for either of the other colours. As a result, there wasn't a purpose for them to build a power off of (such as the red light making people freeze in time and the green one makming people perpetiually run). *Shellshock is the first monster ever faced by Tommy. *First episode where someone other than the main villain or usual monster creator (in this case Squatt and Baboo) creates the freak of the week. This would become a regular occurance during Power Rangers Zeo with Klank and Orbus. *This episode marks the first time since "Dark Warrior:" seven episodes ago that a monster is created by the Monster-Matic. The Genie was a pre-existing entity and the previous five episodes have had the Rangers fighting Tommy. *First appearance of the Putties in two episodes. *Baboo planned to name Shellshock Gretta or peetush. The latter is an adult joke. *First episode where a zord fight takes place in the middle of the city as opposed to the outskirts (excluding the Gnarly Gnome's hypnotic accordion in Different Drum and Trini's dream in'' For Whom the Bell Trolls). *When Shellshock is enlarged he says "Wait'll those teenage mutants see what a full-grown turtle can do!" referring to the ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **Coincidentally, there was a crossover between [https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_in_Space Power Rangers in Space] and Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation, titled "Shell Shocked". **Shellshock's name also comes from the catchphrase said by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Errors *Tommy could seemingly tell the time from his communicator. *Goldar's voice is different in this episode as opposed to the one in previous episodes when he said “You haven’t won yet, pipsqueaks, AND YOU NEVER WILL!” It is noticably less gruff and yet it was stil apparently Mahan. *Jason says "what?" when reacting to Shellshock ulling out his baseball bat and hook hand arms despite the fact that he saw hiim do this with one of his arms in the earlier ground battle. *At the beginning of the scene where the Green Ranger arrives on the roof, someone else can be seen before the close up of Green Ranger. That person is Burai from the original Japanese episode. *Jason said "'''We' need Dinozord power now!" ''despite being the only Ranger present. *When collecting the flowers, Trini can clearly be seen stopping to catch the flowers despite being under a spell that should prevent her from doing so. *When Trini arrives with the Deandra flowers, she says "Jason, Billy, I got the Deandra flowers," when she was actually addressing Jason and Tommy. Billy was frozen in place in the Command Center. *Several times during Shellshock's initial attacks, while moving around with Squatt and Baboo, a large orange and white radio tower can be seen in the background. This is the Tokyo Tower in Tokyo. Since Angel Grove is supposed to be somewhere in America, that should not be there. See Also (fight footage and story)